Destiny's Game
by pottergrl15
Summary: When a new cadet comes to the Academy, Hercules feels a connection. But is she all that she seems to be? What does Ares have to do with her? When suspicions arise and a mistake is made, will Hercules be able to save her?
1. Trailer

Destiny's Game

_Flashes of Ancient times appear, more specifically of Rome and the Academy_

**They met by chance… **

_Shows Hercules, Iolus, and Jason on a ship, helping out the crew._

_Show's Hercules walking by with a huge, heavy plate of food, and nearly tripping._

"Watch out"a voice said before the plate was steadied.

"Thanks," Hercules replies putting the tray on a table and turning to see a beautiful girl standing there.

"You're welcome."

**And then by fate**

_Shows the same girl from before walking through the forest only to be stopped by Ares._

_Shows Hercules and Iaolus rushing to help her as Ares sends his souldiers to attack._

**She was the new cadet**

_Shows a girl practicing with Lilith while the boys and Chiron watch._

_Shows her intently reading a scroll before looking up and saying,_ "It can't be…"

**When suspicions grow…**

_Flash of Ares cornering her just outside the Academy…_

_Zooms in on Jason, Iaolus, and Lilith hiding behind barrels listening._

**Trust is shattered**

_Shows Hercules confronting her and yelling at her, she walks off._

**And hearts are broken**

_Fades in on the girl thinking to herself before getting up and walking out._

_Shows Hercules stopping by an empty room, running out of the Academy and looking around…_

**An escape…**

_Shows her running through the forests outside the Academy and coming to an old temple._

_Shows her walking around till she enters a room where the gods are waiting._

**Becomes a trap…**

_Shows her trying to back out of the room only to be hit from behind._

_Fades as she falls to the ground unconscious as Hercules shoots up in bed._

**She can't escape**

_Shows soldiers pulling her towards Ares' throne._

_Shows Ares fighting her and winning._

**He doesn't know…**

_Flashes of Hercules sitting in his room reading a scroll from a pile, Iaolus and Jason arrive and grab scrolls as well._

"It has to be here somewhere…"

**She's suffering**

_Shows her being tortured by Ares and the gods._

_Fades into her laying beaten and bloody in a cell._

**Until…**

_Shows Hercules sitting out side the Academy, thinking._

**An eventful visit…**

_Ares appears out of no-where and attacks Hercules._

"It's too late for her…"

**Reveals the truth**

_Hercules runs into the Academy straight to Chiron._

_Hercules, Iaolus, Jason, and Lilith sit at Kora's discussing what they could do._

**She's been through hell **

_Shows her being tortured. _

**The gods have toyed with her… **

_Fades in on the girl lying unconscious while Morpheus works his magic._

_Flashes of her nightmares._

**But he has to save her**

_Shows Hercules rushing through the forest till he arrives at the same temple._

**What happens when he finds her?**

_Shows Hercules fighting a girl, various cuts on her face and arms._

"Ari! It's me!"

_Flashes Hercules being knocked unconscious _

_Fades to show Ari running off. _

**When she comes back… **

_Shows Kora locking up when someone knocks on the door._

_Flashes to Ari standing outside of Kora's_

**What will he do?**

_Shows Hercules rushing into an empty Kora's._

_Fades as Hercules turns to see Ari standing in the door way._

**_Destiny's Game_**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One 

The ship bobbed slightly as the waves carried it across the sea. Hercules stared into the water, watching the fish swimming barely visible beneath the surface. He glanced up when he heard the two arguing voices of his two best friends, Iolaus, once a street thief, and Jason, crowned prince of Corinth, getting closer. He chuckled to himself, Jason's head was drenched and Iolaus was laughing and holding a bucket in his hands.

They had been on the ship nearly a week now. Cheiron had asked them to receive the newest Cadet for the Academy on their way back to the school. They had been visiting Iolaus' grandparents and, since they were returning to the school from the same port that they were to pick up the new cadet from, they agreed to help out. All Cheiron had said was that the new cadet would be on that very boat and that they were to bring him back to the Academy when they reached port.

Hercules shook his head, moving to lean against the railing of the ship, listening as Jason and Iolaus continued to argue. It seemed as if that had been all they had done this entire trip. Iolaus would play a prank on Jason, Jason would get mad, they'd argue, Jason would retaliate, Iolaus would get mad, and they'd argue…it was a vicious cycle…but one that Hercules had grown accustomed to.

He rolled his eyes as Jason and Iolaus proceeded to smack each other jokingly. He reached out and broke them up, better to do it now than to wait and see if it escalated into an actual fight.

"What?" they said in unison as Hercules let go of their arms.

He merely laughed at their antics and returned to looking at the ocean before him. He still couldn't believe that his uncle was the one who controlled those seas. Sure, he'd grown up knowing that Zeus was his father, but knowing that the king of the gods was your parent is one thing…but realizing that your relatives all control different aspects of the world is another. He had never met Poseidon, but as he gazed out at the open waters, he couldn't help but wonder if any of the other gods had taken an interest in him.

His thoughts were cut off by a persistent nudging on his arms. He looked up to see Iolaus elbowing him as he and Jason stared at something on the other side of the ship. He rolled his eyes once again…knowing them it was either a fight, some kind of amazing weapon, food, or…

A girl…a very pretty girl in his opinion. She was standing by the side of the ship, looking out at the waves as Hercules had just been doing himself. It looked like an older man, possibly her father since he had the same chestnut colored hair, though graying, as she did, was talking to her. Hercules could tell that, while he was talking, she wasn't listening.

Before he could even really look at her a large burly man stepped in front of his face. "What are you lot doing?" the balding man said, spraying a bit of spit all over the three of them. "You're supposed to be working your fare, get on with it!"

He shoved the crate he was holding into Hercules' arms as Jason and Iolaus were dragged off to do their own chores as well. Hercules looked back up but the girl was gone. He sighed; he couldn't be worrying about some girl, not when he needed to pay for his trip…

IOI

Hercules sighed again; he had been moving crates all afternoon for the first mate, the large burly man. As soon as he'd finished moving all the crates to one area, the man would tell him he was wrong and Hercules would have to move it to another area…oh joy…what fun that was.

He was nearly certain that, had the captain not noticed what was happening, he would have been stuck moving crates well into the night as well. But the gods smiled on him and the Captain had ordered him to report to the mess and help serve the food to the crew.

It must have just been one god smiling on him for as soon as he entered the mess, a large plate of food was thrust into his hands…and just his luck at that exact moment the ship decided to sway. He tripped slightly and was positive that he was going to drop the plate…and most likely 'walk the plank' what ever that was…

"Watch out"a voice called out as he felt plate being steadied.

"Thanks," Hercules replied putting the tray on a large table next to him and turning to see the girl from before standing there.

"You're welcome," she replied smiling up at him, her silverfish eyes sparkling, "You're…one of the boys from that Academy place, aren't you?"

Hercules stared at her dumbstruck that a beautiful girl was talking to him…but only for a moment before he smiled, "Yup, name's Hercules."

Her smile grew as she accepted the hand he offered her, "Ariadne."

Hercules opened his mouth but before he could get a word out, a voice called out above the shouts of the hungry men. "Ari! I need your help with the food!"

They both turned to see the captain of the ship scooping vast amounts of food onto more large trays.

Hercules let out a low whistle, "Captain wants you…"

She rolled her eyes, "Worse, Uncle wants me."

Hercules laughed as he watched her make her way towards the captain. He could understand what it was like having everyone view someone as something, but to you he's something else entirely. Everyone just saw Zeus, king of the gods…Hercules saw Zeus…his father…

Suddenly he felt the wind being knocked out of him. He looked down to see that the tray he had set on the table only moments before hand been thrust into his gut…now empty. "More food!" one of the men shouted.

Hercules sighed and made his way towards the filled trays, this was going to be a long night…

IOI

Hercules rolled back and forth on the balls of his feet, Iolaus grumbling incoherently next to him, his hair sticking up at all ends while Jason silently laughed at his friends 'inconvenient situation'. He shook his head as he kept his eyes trained on the long line of people leaving the ship. He had made sure that he, Jason, and Iolaus had been the first ones off so that they'd be sure to catch the new cadet.

'Let's see…' he thought to himself, 'Old man…old woman…guy missing a leg…mother and child…crewman…Ariadne…crewman…crewman…crewman…'

He watched the many people walking by, keeping his eyes open for anyone that might be looking for the academy…basically anyone who might be able to fight…

IOI

Ariadne laughed silently to herself as she walked by Hercules and his friends, Mason and Nolus. They looked so foolish, standing there…well, Nolus did at least. She wondered what on earth could have made his hair stay that way. But decided not to think on it too much, she had somewhere more important to be.

She pulled out a map from a small pouch hanging by her side before glancing around at her surroundings. She had never gotten off her uncle's ship before, always helping with the journey but never the destination. She bit her lower lip as she glanced between the town to her right and the forest to her left. According to her map, she should be able to cut through the forest and get there faster.

Shrugging her shoulders she replaced the map and set off towards the forest. After walking past the same tree for the third time, she was definitely lost. She looked up at the trees as if they'd be able to point her in the right direction. She was about to set off once more when a twig snapped just behind her.

She spun quickly, her eyes widening as she saw just who it was who stood behind her.

Ares, god of war, stood before her, smirking his trademarks smirk, hand resting carelessly on the hilt of his sword, "Did you think you could run from me?"


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

Last time:

_Shrugging her shoulders she replaced the map and set off towards the forest. After walking past the same tree for the third time, she was definitely lost. She looked up at the trees as if they'd be able to point her in the right direction. She was about to set off once more when a twig snapped just behind her._

_She spun quickly, her eyes widening as she saw just who it was who stood behind her._

_Ares, god of war, stood before her, smirking his trademarks smirk, hand resting carelessly on the hilt of his sword, "Did you think you could run from me?"_

Now:

"Ares," she said breathlessly, stepping back from him fearfully.

"Ari," he said, mocking her fear before laughing.

That seemed to strike something in her, her eyes narrowed and she took a bold step towards him, "What do you want Ares?"

He smirked, "As I said before," he drawled, "Did you think you could run from me?"

"I'm not running Ares," she said, jaw clenched, "If you haven't forgotten, I'm still free till my 18th birthday."

His smirk fell at her open remark. "I'd watch your tongue girl," He snapped, reaching out and squeezing her jaw with one hand making her fish faced.

She narrowed her eyes more, before quickly biting down on his hand. He jumped back, grabbing his hand. He looked up at her, "You'll regret that," he said before he quickly disappeared…but in his place 10 heavily clad soldiers appeared. She stared at them overwhelmed…just as one came up behind her and grabbed her. She let out a scream of surprise before struggling against his grip…

IOI

Hercules shook his head dejectedly as he and Iolaus shuffled down the path that led towards the Academy. They had waited at the docks for a while; waiting for the new Cadet…but no one came…Cheiron would not like that at all. How were they supposed to explain to him that they had lost the new cadet?

He was so lost in his own world that he barely noticed Iolaus jabbing him in the arm till he full out punched him there. "Ow…Iolaus what was that for?"

"Did you hear that?" he asked seriously.

Hercules eyed his friend strangely…Iolaus was rarely serious…and if he was…something was up. He looked out into the woods, listening intently…then he heard it. Someone had screamed…someone was in trouble!

He looked at Iolaus for a split second before they both took off into the woods towards where they'd heard the scream come from. Hercules nearly tripped over his feet when he saw what was going on. Ariadne…the girl from the ship was behind held from behind by some soldier while she kicked out at the other armed men.

He only paused for a moment before charging at the men. Attacking the man that held Ariadne captive. He dropped her and Ariadne rolled to her feet, attacking a soldier as Hercules and Iolaus fought with her. The fight only lasted a moment. Hercules had knocked out 5 men, Iolaus 3, and Ariadne 2. He clapped his hands together, brushing off invisible dust before turning to Ariadne who was picking up her bag.

She turned to him, smiling shyly at him, "Thanks…Hercules, right?" he nodded, she turned to Iolaus as well, "And…Nolus?"

"Ahh…Iolaus," he corrected her, shrugging that it was no big deal.

She looked around, almost embarrassedly before turning to Hercules again, "Do you…think you could show me the way to the Academy?"

Hercules stared at her for a moment, "You're the new Cadet?" She nodded, looking down slightly red in the face. Hercules shook his head, "Yeah sure…it's just down this way…"

She smiled gratefully at him, her eyes locking with his. They continued to stare at each other for a few moments, Iolaus looking back and forth between them…before catching on to something. He smirked to himself before clearing his throat and snapping them out of their trances. "Shall we go?" he asked, barely containing his laughter.

Hercules nodded, before leading the way, Ariadne walking silently beside him. Iolaus rolled his eyes at the pair, walking after them. They reached the Academy in a few minutes, Iolaus and Hercules heading in first. Ariadne stepped thought the door, pausing in the doorway for a moment as a voice whispered in her head, "You can't escape it…"

She quickly looked outside, glaring at the sky, "Watch me," she whispered to no one in particular before shutting the door firmly behind her…

A/N – Yay! So…next chapter should be about Ariadne's first day at the Academy, maybe training with Hercules. Not sure yet.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

Ariadne was up bright and early thanks to Lilith her roommate. The two girls, being the only two girls in the entirety of the school were given their own room to live in. She really had to thank Lilith for waking her, it was her first day there and she really didn't want to be late for her first class…at dawn…

It was basics of combat…or at least that's what Fiducious had told her it was called when she asked about her classes last night. According to Lilith it was humiliate the girls. She warned Ariadne that many of the boys, Hercules, Jason, and sometimes Iolaus excluded thought that girls had no place at the Academy. They always gave Lilith a hard time and tried to make her look bad, she had told Ariadne not to expect anything different than that…probably worse on her first day.

Ariadne really liked Lilith; she was funny and very strong. She hoped that she and Lilith would be pared together for the battle exercises that she had been told of. She was alright in defending herself…but she had a lot of trouble fighting with one weapon like a sword or staff…but she was great when she had two weapons like clubs or two swords…things like that…

Lilith led her straight outside towards the courtyard/training area. She had mentioned before that eating just before the 'basics of combat' class was not the smartest thing to do unless your intention was to fertilize the plants with regurgitated food. The cadets were usually allowed to eat after morning exercises.

"I'm so excited that they let another girl in Ariadne," Lilith said for what must have been the 20th time.

"Lilith," she said laughing, "Call me Ari. We're friends."

Lilith nodded before grabbing her elbow and pulling her to the line of boys…apparently they just made it as the class was starting. They took their places at the end of the line in between Iolaus, Jason, and Hercules as Fiducious walked down the line taking roll.

As Fiducious continued on, Ari heard someone whispering next to her. She glanced to her right to see Hercules smiling at her, "Did Lilith help you?" he asked.

Ari gave him a confused glance before he nodded to her, she looked down at her clothing before looking back up at Hercules, "Yeah," she whispered. She had had no idea what she was supposed to wear to training. But thankfully, Lilith had been there to help her decide. She was dressed similarly to Lilith, except she her arm bands were thinner, she had no kneepads, and her skirt was not as leathery. But besides that, they were pretty similar.

She didn't get a chance to talk to Hercules again after that. Fiducious had left the class to Cheiron's tutelage and the exercises that morning were a little challenging for Ari to do…she had never done them before after all.

But breakfast came soon enough and Ari found herself seated at a table in between Lilith and Hercules while Iolaus and Jason sat across from them. She stuck her spoon in the goop that sat before her, "What is it?" she asked, lifting the spoon to look at the slop.

"Oats," Lilith answered staring grimly at her own bowl.

"Huh…" Ari mumbled. She shook her head and reached forward, picking up a plum from the bowl of fruit before her. She must have done something odd because as soon as she cut it in half and squeezed the juice into her bowl everyone at the table was looking at her. "What?" she asked, stirring her concoction before taking a bite of it. "Gives it flavor."

"Oh…" Iolaus said before reaching over and trying his hand at a banana. He took a bite, looking almost as if someone had dared him to eat something disgusting, before smiling, "She's right! It tastes great!"

And with that, Lilith, Hercules, and Jason made a grab for their favorite fruits and mixed up their breakfasts. Finally able to scarf down the horrid meal tasting slightly better than it had. Ari smiled at her table, shaking her head as she continued to eat. But then the sound of a horn blowing resounded and everyone started to get up.

Ari looked at Lilith questioningly as she stood. "Morning workout…" she explained, leading the way towards the indoors training area, "We mostly just work on things we're weak in…or just spar for fun…"

"Oh…like a free period almost…" Ari started.

"Yeah, kinda like that," Hercules joined in, "Hey Ari, you want to try the blocks?"

"The blocks?" She asked shaking her head, she had no idea what the blocks were.

"It's a bunch of pegs that are different lengths, you have to try to keep your balance and not fall off while you fight someone." Jason explained.

"Oh…" Ari trailed for a moment, thinking it over…it sounded kind of interesting, "Yeah sure."

Hercules laughed, "Don't worry," he started, "I'll go easy on you."

Ari shrugged as Hercules led her towards the blocked area, "What weapons do we use?"

"Anything you want," Hercules replied picking up a mock wooden sword…more a smoothed stick than any sword he'd ever used.

"Anything?" she asked. He nodded watching as she picked up the same weapon as him…only two of them. He looked down at her swords questioningly as they both made their way onto the blocks, "I like two," she explained, flailing slightly as she got her balance, "Incase I loose one, I have another."

"Alright…" Hercules said, taking the ready position. It would be hard to fight with two weapons on the blocks…but Ari wanted to so he wasn't going to say anything. "Ready when you are."

Ari nodded, mirroring his stance as they started to circle each other slowly on the blocks. They started off easy, not really trying to fight each other…more just trying to poke the other, to gauge their skill. Well, Ari really didn't have to gauge his skill; she knew Hercules was a skilled fighter.

But what Hercules didn't know…was that Ari was skilled with two weapons. She might not have been physically strong, or good with other weapons, but it was almost as if her hands were each meant to carry a weapon. With two swords, two clubs, two sticks even…she could bring down the best fighters in her town.

A few minutes later, a small crowd had gathered around the block area to watch the match between Hercules and the new girl. They were both fighting hard; Ari slightly out of breath, but neither had yet to disarm the other. Iolaus and Jason watched with open mouths and Hercules truly fought with the girl. After saying he'd go easy on her…it didn't look like it from their point of view. They could tell he was seriously fighting tooth and nail with the girl…

But, just then, Ari was facing Hercules with her back to the crowd…she couldn't see that there were no block behind her…a fact which Hercules took advantage of. He took a step towards her…and down she fell. She had stepped back and fallen from the blocks…still with her two weapons…but on the ground.

Hercules jumped down, concerned that she had hurt herself, but smiled a moment later seeing that she was laughing. He laughed too as he held a hand out for her, one which she gladly took as she pulled herself to her feet. "Good fight," she said, still laughing, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, it was," Hercules replied. He wanted to say more to her, but Lilith had come up and pulled her off to the side praising her on a job well done. Hercules smiled as he followed the two with his gaze. When he looked back around, the crowd had dissipated and gone back to their previous activities. Hercules could see Cheiron on the other side of the room, just watching the goings on.

He made his way over to Cheiron, leaning against the wall, watching along with his teacher. His gaze once again drifted over to Ari, who was now facing Lilith as, it appeared, Lilith instructed her on the basics of staff combat.

"What do you think of the new Cadet, Hercules?" Cheiron asked, his gaze on Ari as well.

Hercules couldn't help but smile when Ari looked up and smiled at him, "I think she'll do just fine."

Cheiron looked between his two students, watching their silent exchange with his own smile on his face.

IOI

The halls of the Academy were silent as the night slowly progressed…yet, had any of the students been awake they would have heard the soft padding of footsteps heading down the corridor. Ari looked behind her as she turned the corner out of the dorm wings…she had to get to the library…she knew Cheiron kept a large number of scrolls about various topics…most about laws and the gods…the two she needed the most. She had been to many other libraries…even stopping at one in Alexandria with her Uncle a few months before hearing about the Academy…none had what she was looking for. And she only had a few months left to find it…before it was too late.

She slowly opened the large wood doors to the library, slipping inside without so much as a sound. She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding and made her way over towards the law section. That would be her best bet to start…if it wasn't there…she could only pray that it was in the site dedicated to the gods…

She sighed softly to herself, eyeing the large wall of legal documents, "It has to be here somewhere…"

A/N – Hmmm…I wonder what Ari is trying to find? All will be revealed in due time…for now, the next chapter should be something about the gang just bonding…maybe at Kora's…perhaps the start of a new level of friendship with Ari and Hercules…you never know.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Ari laughed at a joke Iolaus just told her as she and the gang reached Kora's. This was her first time going there, Hercules, Iolaus, Jason, and Lilith told her so much about it, it really got her excited. This Kora girl seemed really nice, definitely strong and loyal to Artemis…much like her own brother now that she thought about it. She frowned slightly, she missed her brother dearly, and her sister, they had remained at Dinaria to continue their responsibilities to their gods.

Just then a loud piercing cry floated towards them from Kora's. Everyone looked at each other oddly, this was not a cry of someone in trouble…it was…a baby?

Iolaus was the first person to open the doors to Kora's only to receive the full blast of just how loud the babe could scream. They all looked around to find the source of the noise only to see Kora rushing around behind her counter with a child in her arms. Hercules would have laughed at the sight before him had Kora not looked so overwhelmed. He gazed around at the various customers holding their ears and complaining.

He shook his head at them before leading the group over to where Kora was trying to shush the baby. "Please, honey," she said bobbing the baby up and down, "Please be quiet…" She didn't know what was wrong! She had fed him and changed him and burped him…what else was there?

"Hey Kora!" Hercules shouted to her over the baby's cries.

Kora spun around to face the group, a strained smile on her face at seeing her friends, "Hey guys…"

"So…what's with the baby?" Iolaus asked, eyeing the child as if he had never seen one before.

Kora sighed, "My older sister Cato…she dropped him off for a little while she went to see our parents…" If possible the baby screamed louder at the mention of his mother, "I don't know what to do!" she shouted to them, "He won't settle down and I…" Just then an idea struck her and she quickly thrust the baby into Iolaus' arms, "Sing him something Iolaus…calm him down…"

She walked off quickly to try to stop some of her customers from leaving while Iolaus held the child out in front of him. He shook his head, "Uh…" he took a breath before starting to sing the only song her knew, the one he had sung with Hercules…but the baby must not have liked that, it screamed louder.

Iolaus' eyes widened in fear as the baby's face turned red from its screams. He then handed the child to Jason, "Must be hungry…" he muttered before rushing off.

Jason looked at the child in his hands, then up at Lilith. He tried to pass it to her, but she hid behind Hercules who held his hands up and stepped away. Ari laughed at their antics, and Jason took this moment of distraction to push the baby into her arms, before running off, calling "Maybe he needs to be changed" over his shoulder.

Ari looked up somewhat frightened, she wasn't great with the kids in her town…how was she supposed to help a baby?! She looked up to Hercules as she bobbed the baby, questioning him with her eyes as to what she should do.

"Sing him something!" he shouted.

"But I can't sing!" she replied, she really couldn't…her sister had gotten all the musical ability in the family…she was the singer, not Ari.

"Just try!"

She looked down at the child and then back up at Herc, "But I only know one song!"

"Then sing it!" he shouted, plugging his ears from the child's voice.

Ari took a deep breath before starting a small lullaby that her mother used to sing to her, "Hush now my little one, please don't you cry," she started, her voice cracking slightly, rocking the baby, "Lay your head down on my shoulder and sigh. Sun's gone away, but I will pray, silence will keep all the while you're asleep."

She looked back up at Hercules; he nodded to her to keep going. She was a little off key and flat, but the song was working nonetheless. The child had quieted down, just another moment or two and he might just stop crying.

"Sleep now my cherished one, close up your eyes…" she continued, smiling slightly as the child's cries finally died away, "The stars have now journeyed up into the sky. This ends the day, still I will stay. I'll be by your side as you dream through the night. I'll be by your side…as you dream through the night…" she finished softly, the child sucking his thumb as he lay content in her arms.

She let out a relieved sigh and looked up to see Hercules smiling softly at her, she grinned as well, looking down at the baby shyly. Kora came over a moment later, a shocked expression on her face.

"He stopped!" she whispered excitedly, she didn't think he'd ever stop crying, "Thank you…uh…"

"Ariadne," she said handing the child back to Kora, "Ari."

"Well thanks Ari," she replied, taking the child, "I'm Kora."

Ari smiled wider, "Nice to meet you."

Iolaus and Jason ran up at that moment, "He's stopped!" Iolaus shouted.

"Shhh!" Kora hissed, the baby had just fallen asleep in her arms, probably tired from all that crying. She walked away quickly to place him in a small cradle in her back room, letting him rest, her sister should be there in a few minutes to take him anyway. She returned a relieved smile on her face, "So, what can I get you guys?"

IOI

Ari had never had that much fun in her life. They had been at Kora's for a few hours, everyone wanted to get to know her better and they treated her to dinner. Iolaus had told her some jokes, Jason had talked about the journey they had made for the Golden Fleece, Lilith had talked to her about her week with the Amazons, and Hercules was telling her all about the adventures he had had thanks to his family…the gods.

Ari hadn't been surprised by the fact that Hercules was part god, a child of Zeus…she knew that already. Ares did nothing but complain about his 'little demi-god brother'. She also knew about all the fights and trouble that Ares and Strife had gotten him into…she had refused to be his pawn when he had wanted to kill Hercules a few times. It was dangerous, she knew, to refuse the god she had been dedicated to…she curse her parents.

Ari lived in a Triad, a town that was dedicated to three gods, Artemis, Apollo, and Ares, the three divine children of Zeus, which her town seemed to think were special gods since they all had names with A as the first letter. Her eldest sister was born at dawn on the day of their town's festival to the gods. The townsmen seemed to think that was special or something, they had gotten their parents to let her train to be a priestess of Apollo as soon as she was old enough. Her brother had been born two years later, on the same day…when the sun set and the moon was rising…he was stuck as an acolyte at Artemis' temple till he proved that, as a man, he was loyal to the goddess, now he was one of her few male priests.

Ari herself…well…she, like her siblings, had been born the day of the festival, three years after her brother. At noon…the midday…she got the left over god…Ares. Oh, how she despised that god! He was infuriating and selfish and loved to kill! She hated that her parents had dedicated her to him when she was born. She hadn't even gotten a chance to decide for herself! That was why she was so determined to find some way to get out of the contract. She needed to find some sort of loop hole or anything that could negate Ares' claim on her. That was why she kept sneaking off to the library every night. Her 18th birthday was drawing nearer…and at noon…she'd belong to Ares…her worst nightmare.

She sighed, looking up at the sky, at the full moon as she and Hercules walked back to the Academy. Iolaus, Jason, and Lilith wanted to stay at Kora's and talk about something or another with the woman. She had wanted to get back; she had to go to the library again. Hercules offered to walk her back.

"So uh…" Hercules started, trying to break the silence that had fallen over them, "Why did you want to come to the Academy?" he asked. He was very curious about her; she didn't really strike him as a person who needed to be a warrior…even as a person who needed to defend herself…but you never know.

She sighed again, "Well…I came here because I wanted to learn how to protect myself from…people…" It was true; she did need to know how to protect herself. As soon as her 18th birthday passed, there were two possible outcomes, and neither looked good. She would either not find away to get out of her dedication to Ares…and he'd be angry she tried…and want to fight her, but not kill her because he always needed priestesses…or she'd find a way out and he'd be angry anyway, fight her, and this time have no problems with killing her. If she couldn't fight back…she wouldn't be able to survive…he is the god of War after all.

"From who?" he asked, he couldn't ever imagine anyone trying to hurt Ari, she didn't seem like a person who would do something worth getting angry at her for.

She bit her lip nervously, "Let's just say…disappointed people…and leave it at that."

Hercules nodded, he could tell she didn't want to talk about it with him. "So…what do you plan to do after you graduate?"

She shrugged, she hadn't thought that far…if she lived that long…she didn't think past that…she'd deal with it when it got there, "Well…after I turn 18 during my town's festival, I might end up being a priestess for one of the gods in my town…"

She shook her head angrily at herself for even saying that. If she didn't get out of her contract she would end up being a priestess…but she couldn't tell Hercules that she would end up worshiping the god who tried to kill him on a weekly basis! He'd hate her! 'Please don't let him ask which god…' she thought to herself.

Luckily for her he didn't. Instead he nodded, "I guess that could be cool…" he muttered. It didn't really sound cool to him…to waste your life stuck in a temple praying and worshiping the same god day after day…it was too tedious a task for him to think of. He'd rather be out there in the world doing good…maybe get noticed by Zeus in the process. "Well," he added, "You have my blessings with that, hope it works out for you."

Ari smiled shyly, "What about you Mr. Demi-God? Any exciting plans for your life?" He laughed and told her what he had just been thinking of doing. Her smile grew, "Sounds a lot more interesting than my life."

Hercules laughed again as they reached the Academy. He went to open the door for her…when he realized that somewhere along their walk, their hands had joined together. He blushed, grateful that the dark of the night masked it, before quickly letting go of her hand and opening the door. He could see, as she walked by, the faint light from the candlelit halls giving him enough light, that she was blushing too. He smiled shyly at that and followed her in, the door shutting firmly behind him.

Outside a blazing fire roared to life and out stepped Ares, son of Zeus, god of War. He started at the door where his baby brother had just walked in. He smirked to himself, stroking his beard, "Interesting…" he said to no one in particular, "Very…very…interesting…"

A/N – Oh no! Darn that Ares! I wonder what he's going to do now. Lol, I used the lullaby from Xena for Cato's child, thought it worked out well. I made up the second verse to it because I thought it was a little short. Well, next chapter should be about Ari taking the gang to the festival just after finding what she had been looking for…


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Ari sat in the library of the Academy, furiously skimming the many scrolls that lay before her. It was the day before her town's festival. She was supposed to take Hercules, Jason, Iolaus, and Lilith to the docks at dawn so they'd make it there in time for the festivities the next morning. She had been up all night looking through the scrolls for a week now; she'd even had to lie to Hercules about it. He'd found her asleep one morning, her head resting on the scrolls and asked her if she was alright. She'd told him she was doing a report for one of her classes that she didn't have with him. He'd believed her, and now she felt awful keeping it from him. They'd really gotten to know each other pretty well over the month that she'd been there. But she knew that their friendship would be over come noon the very next day…which was why she had to find that scroll! Any scroll that could get her out of her promised destiny.

But so far…she'd had no luck.

"Ari!" A voice shouted from the doorway, Lilith was standing there, "It's almost dawn…you coming? Or are we going to have to try to find our own way to Dinaria?"

She laughed slightly, getting a small tired smile from Ari, "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute, just finishing up some research."

Lilith nodded and left, leaving Ari to fall back into her chair and stair disheartened at the papers before her. There were scrolls about Law in Atlantis, the Rule of the Amazons, the vows of the Vestal Virgins, how to get out of an arranged marriage, how to avoid the tax collectors, how to remove a divine bond, how to…

How to remove a divine bond!

Her eyes widened as she grabbed the scroll just to her left and held it close to her, reading it carefully. "It can't be…" she whispered as she read and re-read the scroll. Her entire face brightened with the room as the sun filtered through the windows. She heard her name being called by the guys just outside and quickly put the scroll in her bag before running out of the room.

IOI

They had made it to Dinaria the next day, just in time for the dedication to Apollo, which Ari had told them all was like one big concert. There were local bands and even some traveling performers who came just to perform before the priestesses. Her excitement must have been contagious; by the time the concerts started, only a few minutes after they arrived, all the guys were pumped as well. Ari told them that the morning was all about the arts, all about street performers and artists showing their skills before the dedication to Apollo, which usually ended around noon. There were huge feasts all around town for Ares featuring game from the day before and just people having a good time till the party at night for Artemis where everyone gave thanks for their good luck.

A few bands had performed, much to the enjoyment to Iolaus who loved music, before everything started to get quiet. The group turned to Ari, questioning her silently. She held up a finger to her lips, before whispering, "It's the priestess dedication."

They each made an 'o' with their mouths before quieting down as well and watching as a line of priestesses came from the temple at the top of the stairs which were serving as a makeshift stage. Ari squinted, she couldn't find her sister Alba anywhere…not in the line of priestesses standing before the group. But then her eyes widened in shock as she saw a figure dressed in gold stepping out from the middle of the line, the golden cloth standing out among the line of red behind her. She gasped audibly, getting a concerned glance from Hercules. She turned to him, "It's Alba!" she whispered excitedly, "My sister!" She looked back at the girl…no…woman who was wrapping her hands around the microphone before her. "She's a high priestess…" she added, staring in awe.

She remained like that for the better part of the dedication, only snapping out of it when Alba started to sing the closing of the dedication. A really fast paced, rocking pop like song, she had no doubts that, had her sister not been a priestess, Iolaus would have kidnapped her to be in his band or something. As soon as the song was finished the crowd went wild! Screaming and cheering the priestesses' performance. Ari couldn't stop smiling as her friends began spouting compliments about her sister's song. She was about to reply to them when she felt a tap on her shoulder; she spun around to see her sister standing behind her, a huge grin on her face as well. "Alba!" She shouted, launching herself at her sister.

"Ari!" she shouted back, equally excited, "How are you? By Apollo's arrow! Have you grown?"

Ari blushed under her sister's scrutinizing gaze. "Oh! Alba!" she started, turning to her friends, "These are my friends, Lilith, Jason, Iolaus, and Hercules."

Alba nodded at each of them, smiling guiltily, "I'm sorry," she started, "I'd love to stay and get to know you, but I have to lead the priestesses in our private rituals."

Ari nodded, though Hercules could tell she was slightly bothered by not getting to spend time with her sister, "It's alright," she said, hugging her sister, "I'll see you later?"

Alba nodded before walking off, soon getting lost in the crowd. Ari looked down at the ground for a moment as her friends looked at each other in sympathy. They knew how close Ari and her siblings had been. She had told them that she barely got to see her sister anymore, her brother was always out scouting or something for Artemis so he'd stop by their home every once in a while. Ari shook her head before turning to the gang with a small smile on her face. "Well…what do you guys say to getting something to eat?" As an answer, Iolaus' stomach growled, Ari laughed, "Come on, my house is this way."

They met Ari's parents, very nice people who had already prepared a feast fit for the gods when they arrived. They kept insisting that everyone eat second and third servings of everything. When Hercules pulled Ari outside for a moment, Iolaus and Jason were in a battle of stomachs as they each were trying to see who could eat more of the food that was not oats.

Ari was still laughing at it as Hercules held the door for her to step outside. She turned around to see him looking quite nervous, "What is it Hercules?" she asked, noticing him shifting from one foot to the other, a nervous trait.

"I uh…" he reached into his pack and handed her a package bound in cloth, "here…"

She stared questioningly at him as she took the package from him before looking down at the thing in her hand. She slowly wrapped the cloth to reveal two beautiful sais. She looked up at Hercules in shock, "Where…" she started, "What is this for?"

He smiled uncomfortably, "Your birthday…you said it was at noon…today." He stepped closer to her, taking the cloth from her so she could look at the sais closer, "I asked Hephaestus to make them for me…for you…as a gift…you hate them don't you?" he asked watching her as she continued to stare at the weapons, "I knew it! If you want, I could take them back and have Hephaestus destroy them…"

"No!" Ari shouted, hugging the sais, which were safe in their sheaths, towards her, "I love them!" She threw herself at Hercules, hugging the life out of him, "Thank you so much Hercules!"

Hercules smiled and hugged her back, "I'm glad…" He was so relieved that she liked them. He knew she preferred using two weapons so he asked Hephaestus if he could make a pair of sais for her.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she shouted again, pulling away from him, her eyes widening with an idea, "I have to go show Lilith!"

She ran away from him and into the house as he stood there laughing. He threw the cloth away before walking back into the house to see Ari beamingly showing her new weapons to Lilith and her mother. He was still smiling as he sat down next to Iolaus and Jason. They stared at him, watching him watch Ari before laughing, "Man you've got it bad," Jason said as Iolaus smacked him on the back.

Hercules was about to reply when there was a knock on the door, he turned to see a well built man standing there wearing a blue traveling cloak with a silver moon on the back, and a bow held firmly in his hand, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said with a rough grin.

"Jericho!" Ari shouted, rushing to him, hugging him, "What are you doing here?" she asked pulling back, "Shouldn't you be preparing for the dedication tonight?"

He smiled at her and nodded, "Yeah, but Artemis wanted the Golden Hind to be present and I've been assigned to track her down and ask her attendance."

"Really?" she asked, that was a huge honor in the temple of Artemis. He nodded again, "Congratulations!"

His smile grew as he noticed the people behind her, "And who are your friends?"

She turned, beaming at the gang, "Hercules, Iolaus, Jason, Lilith," they each waved as she said their names, "This is Jericho, my brother."

"Nice to meet you," he said quickly before giving Ari another hug, "Sorry, but I've got to get going, only have a few hours to find the hind."

"You have to go now?" Ari asked, holding his hand.

He smiled sadly, "Don't worry Ari," he said, kissing her forehead, "You'll have plenty to do next year."

She couldn't help but smile triumphantly at that, "You'd be surprised," she whispered meaningfully to him. He eyed her curiously but couldn't stay to ponder her words; he was out the door the next moment.

Ari sighed and turned to her friends, "So what do you want to do now?" she asked them, glancing at the people slowly making their way back into the streets, "The feasts to Ares should be finished now."

Hercules was silent as his friends started throwing out ideas to Ari. He didn't have a problem per say with being in Dinaria, he was just a little uncomfortable with the fact that he was in the middle of a town where at least a third of the people would be willing to attack him on Ares' whim. But whenever he started to think that, he remembered that the other 2/3 worshiped gods who really didn't have a problem with him.

As the entire gang started to talk about their plans for the day, one figure stood just outside the house watching. Ares grinned to himself as he watched Ari being so carefree with her 'friends'. He would let her have her day, make her think he'd forgotten about her…then tomorrow…he grinned…oh what fun that would be…

A/N - I am so sorry for not updating! I'm currently trying a new idea. I'm going to write a story all the way through and post one chapter after another till it's finished. I've finished this story so the rest of it should be up and posted by the end of the day. After that, I'm going to work on a Roswell story, most likely Broken...and then finish a YH fic then roswell and so on...Some chappys might be really short...but hopefully still good, lol...enjoy.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Ari was so incredibly happy as she walked around the grounds of the Academy. Her class had been cancelled, funny; it was the one she had told Hercules she was working on an essay for. Now she had a free period before she was to meet everyone for lunch. The festival yesterday had been great; the party for Artemis lasted well past midnight. They had to leave and walked to the Academy in the middle of the night. They'd had only a few hours before their dawn class, so they were all pretty tired, but they managed.

Ari could have gone back to the dorm and taken a nap, but it was a nice day out and she just felt like walking around. She had been walking for a while now, her hour-long period nearly over. She'd have to meet up with the gang in a few minutes.

"Your time is up," a voice said from behind her.

She knew that voice, but this time, instead of inspiring fear and worry, it only brought up the annoyance she had buried over the years, "Ares," she said before turning to face him, "What do you want?"

He smiled evilly, "As I said, your time is up."

"And what time would that be?" she asked shaking her head before turning around and walking towards the Academy.

Ares growled, "Your time as a free woman," he shouted to her, "You're 18 and…"

"And I'm free," she said spinning around.

"What!?" he shouted at her, she must be mad!

She glared at him, "I am free," she spat.

"And what makes you think that?"

She dug through her bag, pulling out the scroll from the other day, "This!" She held it up briefly for him to see before pulling it back and reading it to him, "'The gods are fickle beings, known for tricking mere mortals into binding deals and contracts. Deemed unfit by the Titan Prometheus, for how could a human know the vast power and deception of the gods, a path was created to reverse the dealings. If such a person, trapped in an unbreakable bond with a god, so wishes to escape, one must only receive the blessings of one with divine blood. If such a blessing is achieved, the contract…" she finished, "…is negated.'"

Ares smirked at her, "None of the gods would give you their blessing and none of them have."

She put the scroll back in her back and looked up at Ares defiantly, "You're right, none of the gods did. But the gods are not the only ones with divine blood. Demi-gods do as well, Hercules does, and he did give me his blessings. The first few days I was here, he gave me his blessings." Her eyes narrowed, "I am not yours."

With that she turned on her tail and walked through the gates of the Academy. She was nearly to the front doors when a fire appeared before her and Ares stepped out. "How dare you defy me!" he shouted at her, arm raised as if to strike her.

For the briefest moment, Ari was frightened of his rage. She had feared this, she knew he'd be angry with her…she knew he'd want to harm her…but she had to get out. She just had to. She knew that being at the Academy would give Ares the perfect opportunity to have her hurt Hercules…and if she were still bound to him…she would have been forced to…

But Ares clenched his hand into a fist, and pointed at her, "You…will do as I say…" he said, voice strained as he tried to contain his anger, "You will return to Dinaria…you will resume your training to be my priestess."

She shook her head at him, daring him to harm her. His face grew red at the utter lack of respect his protégé was throwing at him. He looked around, noticing as if for the first time that they were just outside the Academy. His face softened as an idea formed in his mind, "You will do as I say…or I will get Hercules out of the way."

Ari's eyes widened in fear, as Ares smirked, "I know how you feel about him…I've seen it," he reached out and stroked her cheek, "You will do as I say…"

"No," she whispered.

"You are mine!" he shouted at her, "Promised to my temple on your birth. You will do my bidding. No one can escape me."

He took a step away from her and disappeared in a blaze of fire. Ari looked down, taking a deep breath before shaking her head and walking into the Academy. She had to stop by her room and gather her books before meeting everyone…

As soon as the front doors shut, three heads popped out from behind the bushes. Lilith looked between Iolaus and Jason, worry and fear in her eyes. They had just been there rigging a prank…they hadn't meant to listen in, they hadn't been able to hear everything…but what they heard was enough. They hadn't meant to over hear anything…but it was a good thing they did…

"We have to tell Hercules," Jason said. Iolaus nodded and they all ran off to find their friend before it was too late...


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Ari was getting really worried; she hadn't seen Hercules, Lilith, Jason…even Iolaus at lunch that afternoon…and Iolaus never missed lunch…or any of the meals for that matter. She hadn't seen them around the grounds either which was starting to get to her, she kept thinking that maybe Ares had done something to them. So it was not hard to say that she was extremely relieved when she spotted them standing by a well in the training yard just before dinner.

"Hey guy!" She shouted rushing over to them, "Where were you?" she asked, staring at them questioningly…they glared at her, "I didn't see you at lunch and I was getting worri…"

"Stop playing games Ari," Lilith cut in, arms crossed over her chest as she looked at the woman she had thought of as a friend…nay, sister.

"Stop what games?" she asked really confused.

"We heard you," Jason spoke up, taking a stand next to Hercules whose back was turned from her, "We heard you and Ares."

"What?" she asked frightened, she didn't want anyone to know about her once being dedicated to Ares, she was afraid it would make them all hate her like it appeared they did.

"Yeah," Iolaus added, "We know what he wants you to do to Hercules."

"But I…" she started, trying to defend herself, hadn't they heard everything?

"I know…" Hercules said softly, though Ari could hear the rage and hurt in his voice as he slowly turned to face her, "I know about you and Ares…he wants you to kill me."

Ari opened her mouth to answer back that she wouldn't kill him…she could never…but she never got the chance as Hercules started to yell at her, "How could you do this to me Ari! He wants you to get rid of me! He's trying to kill me! How could you have not told me you were dedicated to him? You're his priestess!? I thought you were my friend, but I guess I was wrong, wasn't I?"

Ari shook her head furiously, knowing that they must have not heard what she had said. They must have only heard what he wanted her to do. "I no longer belong to him!" she shouted at them, willing Hercules to hear the truth in her statement.

"You were promised to him!" Hercules shouted, he couldn't believe the girl he'd come to care for so deeply was working with a brother trying to kill him all along.

"But I found a way out!" she added, tears coming to her eyes, why wouldn't they believe her.

"It is an unbreakable promise," Hercules said strained.

"Yeah, it's unbreakable," she agreed, "But not inescapable! I found a scroll and…"

"Stop lying Ariadne!" Hercules cut her off, "We know about your plans…why don't you just leave."

"What?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Just leave!" He shouted, "Get away from here! Get away from me!"

"But Hercules…"

"Leave me alone!" He shouted, his face red from anger and betrayal, "I never want to see your face around here ever again!"

Ari couldn't speak…her voice left her…how could he say such a thing…she really cared for him…maybe even loved him and he…She was about to tell him everything about the deal with Ares in a few days, finally free to be with him without fear that Ares would try to use that to his advantage. She stared at Hercules, tears blurring her vision slightly, though she could still see his lack of trust and his hatred for her…so she did the only thing she could do…she walked away, barely flinching when she heard a loud noise behind her that she could only assume was Hercules punching the well…

IOI

Ari sat on the edge of her bed just staring at nothing. Dinner had been over for quite some time, and all the cadets were supposed to be back to bed by now…but Lilith wasn't. Ari couldn't blame her for not wanting to come straight to the room. If she thought that her roommate was trying to kill one of her good friends, she wouldn't want to be there any longer than she had to either.

Ari looked down, her gaze landing on her bag. She could always leave…but to where? She couldn't return home, everyone would want her to resume her training as a priestess of Ares and she would rather die first. She could always take up her uncle's offer of being a part of his crew…but he'd probably tell her father, his brother about it and she'd be stuck as a priestess again.

No…she couldn't go anywhere where someone would know her…but she couldn't stay at the Academy to come up with a plan. Hercules and the others made it very clear that she wasn't wanted anymore so she doubted she could even get a job at Kora's to save up…

She bit her lip as Hercules' cutting words came back to her. She thought she knew him…she thought that he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't ever hurt him. She could barely hold her own against him in class so what on earth would make him think that she'd get the upper hand against him…that she'd succeed in killing him…that she'd even try?

She shook her head furiously…she wasn't going to sit there any longer and think on that. Hercules wanted her gone…so she'd get gone. She quickly rushed around the room, gathering up all her things…what little there was…and stuffing it in her bag. She couldn't fit everything in there and was confused for a moment as to why…before she realized her scroll was still in her pack. She ripped it out and threw it on the floor watching as it rolled back up and under her bed. She slung her pack over her shoulder and was about to leave when her eyes caught sight of something hanging on her chair…the two sais Hercules had given her for her birthday. She couldn't very well give them back now…she imagined that if Hercules saw her walking towards him with weapons he'd attack. She knew it didn't sound like him, but now she didn't know what sounded like him or not.

She sighed, slipping her bag off and picking up the two sais in their sheaths. She quickly fastened them on her waist before picking up her bag and putting it on her back. She glanced one last time at the room before rushing out. She flew down the dorm halls as quiet as a mouse, running at full speed when she grew closer to the front doors.

She barely noticed that she had blown past a startled Fiducius, much to focused on leaving. She pushed past the doors and ran across the grounds, out the gates, and into the forest. Might as well not take the paths, she didn't know why…it wasn't like anyone was going to be looking for her in the morning. But she didn't stop to think about this. She just knew that the path went around the forest and she could get away quicker by going through it.

She ran for as long as she possibly could, stopping only a few times to regain her breath before taking off again. She ran as if there were a monster on her tail trying to get her…She slowed slightly when she heard thunder in the distance. She looked around her, she had never been good with directions, but she was pretty sure she was far, far away from the Academy. She had run in nearly a straight line so it wasn't like she'd gotten turned around. She looked to the sky only to see the moon be blocked by an enormous dark cloud. She knew that it meant a bad storm was coming, so now she had to try to find somewhere to stay for the night…she couldn't' just stand out in the forest…especially now that she couldn't even see enough to build a shelter. She took a deep breath before pushing herself onward. Eventually she'd get out of the forest and follow a path to a town…she just hoped she could do that before the rain fell.

The wind had really picked up by the time she reached the end of the forest. She rested against a tree, gasping for breath, when she felt the first drops of rain. She looked around, praying that there was some for of road or shelter near by. One of the kinder gods must have been listening; she could make out, just on top of a hill a good distance away from her, the shape of a temple. The priests and priestesses were always kind to wary travels so she made a break for it, reaching it's doors just as the rain really started to poor.

She rushed down the halls, trying to find someone in charge to talk to about waiting out the storm. She slowed her walk, breathing heavily as thunder and lightning boomed outside. She stepped past a door, but paused, there were voices inside. She quickly pushed the door open, ready to speak with the people behind it, but she stopped short. Her breath hitched in her throat and she could swear that she felt her heart stop and the hairs on the back of her neck rise up…standing there before her…were the gods. Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hades, Poseidon, Hermes and even Hera!

Ares turned to face her, smirking as if he knew she were there, "You're late," he said before Ari felt a stinging pain in the back of her head. She fell to the floor, her world going black. She saw Strife grinning down at her just before her eyes slipped shut and her body went limp…

IOI

"Ari!" Hercules shouted, jumping up in bed. He was breathing hard; he'd just had a horrible nightmare that Ari was in trouble…

"Herc?" a tired voice whispered. He looked over to see Iolaus trying to sit up in bed, rubbing his eyes, "S'everthin ok?"

Hercules took a deep breath…why should he care if Ari was in trouble? She obviously didn't care about him. "Yeah…" he whispered back, "Yeah…everything's fine…"


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Hercules yawned as he walked down the dorm hallway; he hadn't slept well last night. He didn't know why, he was pretty sure that he didn't have any bad dreams or anything, and if he did he didn't remember them. He just shrugged it off as aftershocks of his fight with Ari. He was up pretty early though, all of the cadets still sleeping. Heck, the sun hadn't even come up yet, but there he was walking down the hall. He glanced into the different rooms, most of the doors open to help create a cross breeze since it was quite warm out. He just kind of kept walking while his gaze drifted from room to room.

He stopped suddenly, his head cocked to the side in confusion. He took a few steps back and looked into the room that Lilith usually shared with Ari…it was empty. He knew that Lilith wouldn't be there; she had fallen asleep on the extra bed in Hercules' room…but where was Ari? He peeked his head into the room, briefly looking around. It seemed…emptier…he looked at Ari's side of the room, nothing was there. Her small keepsakes weren't there, nor her extra clothes, or even her bag…nothing.

His eyes furrowed in confusion, had she really left? His head snapped up as he heard two people arguing. They weren't right down the hall, but with his enhanced hearing, he could tell they were still close. So he crept down the hallways till he reached Cheiron's office, right before the training area. He peeked past the open door and saw Fiducious standing before Cheiron. He quickly pulled back and braced himself against the wall, listening.

"…don't understand Cheiron?" Fiducious said, "Where could she have gone? She ran past me last night and I simply thought that she had had a fight with Lilith or one of the boys and that she would come back…but she hasn't."

"Are you sure Fiducious?" Cheiron asked.

Hercules guessed Fiducious must have nodded or something because he continued, "Do you think she went home?"

Cheiron sighed and probably shook his head, "I doubt that she went home," he said, "You know why she left after all."

It was Fiducius' turn to sigh, "I do, but what if she didn't find anything in the library? She might have been forced to return. Ares isn't that patient you know."

"That I do," Cheiron replied. There was silence for a moment, "Well, we can only hope that she did find something to break the deal her parents made with him."

Hercules gasped inwardly, had Ari been telling the truth? No…it couldn't be…a deal with the gods are unbreakable, there was no way she could have gotten out of it. No, she couldn't…Ares wanted her to kill him!

But still…something nagged at the back of his mind…what if she had? He backed away from the door, turning and quickly making his way towards the library, he was up, he might as well see if he could find anything…

IOI

Ari awoke to the sound of someone stomping down the hall. She looked up, jumping to a sitting position as she took in her surroundings. She was sitting in a dark, damp, small room. There was an old metal door with torchlight filtering through the bars of the small window on it.

She tried to sit up a little more but there was a terrible stinging behind her head. She reached up to touch the back of her head, when she realized that her wrists were shackled together. She took a closer look at the shackles, seeing the crossed swords, the symbol of Ares, sealed into the metal, she groaned. She couldn't believe she'd been taken!

She didn't have time to think on her foolishness, the door to her cell opened and one of the traditionally garbed soldiers of Ares stepped through. He walked up to her and forcefully pulled her to her feet and half dragged her out of the room. He was joined by another guard who grabbed her other arm and they both pulled her, struggling slightly, towards a room she knew quite well, Ares' throne room…which meant she was in his main temple.

They threw her before him, the force knocking her down to her knees. She looked up to see Ares grinning ferally at her, "Welcome home…" he stood and threw her a sword. It landed right before her. She stared at it, noting that her shackles had disappeared, "You refused me…to protect my sniveling half blood brother…well, you know what they say. No good deed goes unpunished," he lifted his sword to attack her and her only option left was to defend herself…

IOI

Hercules sighed again as he flopped down on his bed. He'd been in the library during all his free time and probably would have stayed there well into the night had the librarian not kicked him out saying that it was closing time. He grabbed as many scrolls as he could, Iolaus and Jason as well. They'd found him there just after the morning workouts going through the law section and the god section. When they'd asked, he'd replied that he wanted to make absolutely sure that Ari couldn't have gotten out of her deal otherwise he'd hate himself forever. Knowing their friend, and how he wouldn't stop till he found what he was looking for, they offered to help.

Iolaus and Jason dropped their scrolls in the big pile that Hercules already had growing on the fourth bed in the room. Lilith was going back to her room that night, so they had the extra one to use for storage.

Hercules threw his scroll on the edge of his bed, "It has to be here somewhere…" he muttered.

"Hercules," Iolaus started, "We don't even know what 'it' is."

"Ariadne was probably just lying to make you doubt us," Jason added.

Hercules sighed, "She might have…but I just…have to make sure…"

Iolaus groaned, putting his pillow over his head, while Jason just shook his head, "Well…hand me a scroll and let's get cracking…"


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

A scream resonated throughout the temple of Ares as a young woman lay crumpled on the ground. Hades stood over her, a murderous look upon his face as he created yet another black ball of energy. The girl lifted her bloodied arms to cover her face; she didn't know what she had done to anger the gods so! Even Hermes was completely enraged with her. What had she done? She had been trapped in Ares' temple for nearly two weeks and the gods…they kept hurting her and she didn't know why!

She had known the agonizing pain of both Artemis and Apollo's arrows, she had had her heart feel like it was being ripped out and shredded by Aphrodite, been drowned in water with sea creatures attacking her by Poseidon, been thrown against walls by Hermes, been in battle with Ares and Athena, and had Hades and Hera just attacking her with their powers. She just didn't understand it! What did she do wrong?

She flinched as she watched Hades raise his ball above his head, ready to let it fly…but the pain never came. She peeked open her eyes to see Ares grabbing his uncle's arm, "That's enough," Ares said smirking at her, "At least for now."

Hades glared at her before disappearing in a swirl of black, Ares could only smirk. Who would have thought his siblings and uncles could be so easily swayed? Just mention that she was slandering their names and cursing them and suddenly they were all jumping to punish her. She tried to support herself, to stand, but she couldn't. Ares kneeled down to her level but she hastily scurried back.

"Now, now, now, Ari," he started, reprimanding her as if she were a child, "If it wasn't for me Hades would have finished you off."

"I…if it wasn't f…for y…you," she started, her voice shaking from a mixture of pain and fear, "This w…wouldn't have ha…happened…"

He smirked, "Well, all you have to do to make it stop is join me," he replied, standing, "Be my priestess and I'll heal your wounds."

She glared at him, so that was his plan? She shook her head defiantly, inwardly smiling in pride at how his grin disappeared.

He glared at her a moment before smiling maniacally at her as he stepped closer. Ari looked up, shaking terribly from the wounds she had received, only to see Ares draw his sword, "I told you before," he growled, "No one can escape me."

IOI

Hercules returned the last of the scrolls to the library, not sure if he should feel better or worse about what they had found…nothing. Should he feel better that he was right and that Ari had lied, or should he feel horrible that she had told the truth and betrayed his trust. He, Iolaus, Jason, and Lilith had searched every single scroll that the library had about laws and gods…even about thieves just to see if any of them found loopholes anywhere. Nothing.

He stepped out onto the grounds, taking in the fresh air. He'd only been outside for training and that was it. He hadn't even gone to Kora's! Though, now that he thought about it, he decided walking up there just to say hi to everyone was a good plan.

He was only a few feet away from the building when a fire sprung to life before him. He jumped back slightly, knowing all to well who was about to step out from it.

Ares glared at him, and before he could react, was sent flying back by one of Ares' electric jolts. "This is all your fault!" he shouted, sending another shock at Hercules, who jumped out of the way.

"What is?" Hercules yelled back, knowing with Ares, it would be anything and everything.

"You're the reason why she won't cooperate!" Ares shouted. It hadn't been his intention to make Ariadne suffer as she was, but she refused to work with him and so he had to teach her a lesson. Having a defiant priestess was not a good thing. "If she didn't care about you as she does, she wouldn't be fighting me!"

"Who?!" He shouted, flipping behind Ares as he lashed out again.

"Who do you think?!" he asked, in all honesty, his little brother could be quite dim, "Ariadne!"

"What does she have to do with this?" he asked, groaning as Ares' shock clipped his shoulder. He fell to the ground with Ares stalking towards him,

"She was supposed to be my priestess!" Ares shouted. Some people might find it shocking, but he was not a very popular god, priests and priestesses were hard to come by. "But because of you…she refuses to join me!"

"What?" Hercules asked, but…Ari was supposed to kill him…wasn't she?

That was when realization dawned on Ares' face, "You thought she had joined me, didn't you?" Oh, this was great! If the physical torture didn't do it, knowing that even now, Hercules didn't believe in her…maybe that would do it, "When she's conscious again…I'll be sure to tell her of your faith in her."

He turned away from Hercules, who only now realized what the god had just said. When she was conscious?! "What did you do to her?!" He shouted, trying to get up, but Ares blasted him again.

"That…is none of your concern," he said, "It's too late for her…"

With that he disappeared in a blaze of fire. Once it died out, Hercules got up and ran back towards the Academy, his mind working in overtime, Ari had been telling the truth! And he'd…

He had to get to Cheiron! Cheiron would know what to do…he hoped.

As luck would have it, Cheiron was walking down the hall just as Hercules burst into the Academy. "Cheiron!" he shouted, rushing over to him.

"Hercules?" he asked, taking in the boy's disheveled appearance, "What happened? What's wrong?"

"I was wrong…" he said, holding his arm in pain, "About Ari…I was wrong…"

"What about Ariadne?" he asked, confused as to what the boy was talking about, but seeing the guilty look on the boy's face, he could guess what he was getting at, "Hercules, what have you done?"

"Iolaus, Jason, and Lilith…" he started, "They heard her talking with Ares…he said he wanted her to kill me…to get me out of the way…They heard that she was supposed to be Ares' priestess and…"

"And what?" he asked as Hercules trailed off.

"And we yelled at her…" he answered, "We told her to leave…"

"Why would you do such a thing Hercules?" Cheiron asked, "You should have come to me with your suspicions first, guilty until proven innocent. I could have cleared all this up, but now…"

"Cheiron!" A voice called. They both turned to see Lilith running toward them, a scroll in her hand.

"Lilith," Cheiron started, "What is it?"

She held up the scroll, "I found this…under Ari's bed," she explained, "I dropped my stylus and it rolled under her bed. When I went to get it…I found this…"

She handed the scroll to Cheiron, who read it briefly before sighing and handing it to Hercules. He gave Cheiron a questioning glance before reading what was written there…his eyes widening in shock. "She was telling the truth…" he looked up at Lilith, "She did find a way to break the deal."

"What?" Lilith asked, her eyes wide as well.

Cheiron nodded, "It turns out, if she received the blessings of a divine being, her contract with Ares is off."

"Did she?" Lilith asked, hoping against hope that she had…if she had…then she wasn't going to kill Hercules…she wouldn't have to.

Hercules looked down at the ground thinking…they hadn't come in contact with any gods…so who…

He looked up quickly. He was divine…well, semi-divine, but still…he thought back as far as he could, trying to recall all the conversations that he'd had with her, trying to think if he'd ever given her his blessings for her future…and then he realized…he had.

"Yeah…" he said softly, "She did…I gave them to her…"

Cheiron smiled, "That is a good thing," he said, "She despised the fact that she would be stuck with Ares for the rest of her life. I gave her permission to use the library to its utmost ability to try and find anything about how to get out of it. She must be extremely pleased."

Those words brought Hercules back to what he had come there for, "No!" he shouted, "Ares…he was here…she…Ari's in trouble."

"What?" Cheiron asked alarmed.

"Ares…he said something about her being unconscious and that it was too late to help her…"

"This is not good," Cheiron muttered to himself.

"I have to find her Cheiron," Hercules said.

But Cheiron shook his head, "No, no, it's too dangerous, it may be a trap."

Hercules shook his head, "I need to Cheiron!" he shouted, "It's my fault she's in trouble in the first place. I have to save her…get her back…"

Cheiron looked at the stone faced Hercules, glancing briefly at Lilith's determined face as well, he knew that as soon as Hercules started to leave, Lilith, Iolaus, and Jason would end up going to. He'd be safe…and even if he weren't, nothing Cheiron said would be able to stop him. He sighed, "Fine…we don't know where she is," he stated, thinking, "Start at the temple of Ares…that is your best chance at finding her."

Hercules nodded, before turning on his heels and going to get his supplies. Lilith ran slightly ahead of him to go get Iolaus and Jason…they were all responsible…they all hadn't trusted her…so they were all going to get her back…

IOI

In one isolated cell below the temple of Ares, one lone figure laid curled on the floor. Her breathing was labored; she was shaking with the cold and pain. Her hair was mated with sweat, blood, and dirt; her face pale with red blotches from her tears; her clothes torn and dirty. She couldn't move her legs, nor would she want to…she knew they were broken…Hera had seen to that. Her body was in turmoil, some parts numb from the pain, some open wounds screaming in agony. She didn't know what Ares was going to do now…she was in no state to fight him nor did she think she could survive another onslaught of the gods' fury...

She didn't know what Ares was going to do…she didn't think she wanted to…she didn't want to admit it…but she was scared.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Hercules wandered around the campfire, Iolaus, Jason, and Lilith were sleeping. They were only about a half-mile from the Temple of Ares and decided to go there tomorrow, they'd been traveling long and hard for a few days and needed to be rested if they were to face Ares tomorrow.

Hercules just couldn't sleep…how could he? The guilt he felt for what he had condemned Ariadne to was eating him away. How could he have not believed her? Why hadn't he let her explain? Why hadn't he trusted her? They had gotten to know each other so well of the time she had been at the Academy, he really cared about her…how could he have even thought for a moment that she would wish him harm?!

He shook his head and settled down by the dieing fire, and just stared at the stars, praying to his family to watch over Ari for him…she'd been gone nearly a month, he felt so helpless that all he could do was sit there and pray…

IOI

The listless body of a young woman lay whimpering slightly on an alter, a mysterious man standing at it's end, his hands glowing as they rested on each side of her head. His eyes were closed in gentle concentration as his head rested back. A fire blazed into life, not even fazing the focused man. "I'm still not too sure why you need me Ares," the man spoke up, "One would think you'd have broken her already."

Ares smirked grimly at the man, "I have," he replied, "But I need to make sure she does her job. And that's where you come in Morpheus."

Morpheus, god of dreams, smiled serenely, "Ah, so that is why you need me to give her these dreams…because you've already ensured that she will do the job you've been longing to do."

"Just make sure she's ready," Ares said sternly.

A few moments later, the pale purple glowing of Morpheus' hands died down and he took a step away from the girl. He cracked his neck from side to side before turning to face the god of war, "You don't you just continue with your torture then? My nightmares can only do so much before she figures out they were nothing but dreams."

"Oh, don't worry," Ares replied, "I will."

Morpheus shook his head, "The nightmares you wanted me to plant…she may not believe them, you know?"

Ares smirked, "She will."

Morpheus rolled his eyes, "I was in her head Ares, I saw how she feels about Hercules, she won't believe the nightmares that he wants to hurt her. You'd have to make it soon while they're fresh." He paused a moment, "Your attempts at breaking her…her mind is weak, I'll give you that…but it may be too weak…she may not survive the actual attack."

"She will," Ares repeated, "I've trained her well…she's strong. She'll do it and not even Zeus can stop her, for she's mortal and not divine." He grinned, "And the best part is…she won't even realize she's killed him…she'll think it's just another nightmare…"

Morpheus shook his head again; he was greatly underestimating the girl and her love for Hercules. But he said nothing as he merely disappeared in a cloud of purple haze.

IOI

Hercules quickly made his way through the last of the forest surrounding the Temple of Ares. He, Jason, Iolaus, and Lilith had split up, they were going to distract the soldiers while Hercules snuck in to find Ari and get her out.

He waited just outside the gates of the temple, waiting for the signal to make a break for it. He had to wait only a moment before the sounds of fighting reached his ear. He ran around the gate, rushing past the occupied guards and up the many steps that led to the temple.

He pushed past the doors, looking around. He saw some stairs that led to a lower level of the temple and quickly ran down them…he saw cells, rows and rows of cells, most likely where the sacrifices to Ares were held…he was one of the only gods who still professed a desire for Human sacrifices (A/N – completely making that up). There was no one in any of the cells so he ran back up the stairs. He ran around the halls, where was she?!

He was about to give up, head back to the group when he heard it, a door slamming shut. He spun quickly, his eyes nearly bulging from his head when he saw her…

"Ari?"


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Ari was standing before him, various cuts and bruises on her arms, some scrapes on her face. She looked completely different…the look in her eyes…Hercules could feel chills moving up his spine…it was like she didn't know him…

"Ari it's me!" he shouted.

Instead of a greeting, Ari merely turned, grabbed the two sais that Hercules had given her, before running at him. Hercules' eyes widened in shock as he fell back, pushing a stool in front of Ari to distract her as he grabbed a sword from the alter.

"Ari stop it!" he yelled, blocking her jabs, "What's wrong?"

She didn't speak, only continued to fight him. It was almost robotic the way she fought, like it wasn't real, like she was scared and not thinking clearly.

"Ari this isn't you!" she didn't acknowledge him in any way, just fighting. He didn't know what was going on, why was she fighting him? Was she angry? Had Ares done something to her?

They fought hard, Hercules barely able to keep up with Ari's skills. He would have questioned when she had gotten so good…but then he recalled…Ares had held her prisoner, he was probably responsible for all this. He was actually afraid of her, the look in her eyes…it was like she wasn't even there…He didn't have any time to think on that as he jumped to his right to avoid the lunge that Ari had just made at him. He managed to avoid that and was barely able to block it as she tried to strike his other side. As a reflex he tried to strike at her head, not with the sword, but with the hilt, but Ari crossed her sais and caught his blade just above her head. She pushed him away and ran at him again, a feral scowl on her face. The cuts that had been on her face before he had come, slowly streaming down her face, like the scratches on her arm.

Hercules swung at the sai that was coming at him, successfully knocking it from her hands. Ari watched her weapon embed itself in a pillar before turning back at Hercules. She let out a pain filled screech before resuming her fight. A few moments later, Hercules backed away quickly, trying to avoid Ari; she had managed to knock his sword from his hand. Now he was really starting to see the genius in Ari's two-weapon technique…she had one…he had none…

Ari dropped to the ground, swinging her leg around and knocking Hercules' right out from under him. He fell back on the ground barely able to breath before Ari jumped on him, bringing her sai down at his heart. He reached up and grabbed her hands, trying to keep the weapon from reaching him. He had to wonder when she got so strong…or maybe she had always been that strong but had never been serious about using it…or maybe it was because he really didn't want to hurt her…

"Ari it's me!" He shouted, desperately trying to get through to her, "Hercules!" Ari struggled for a moment more, but Hercules could see something in her eyes, "Please Ari!" he whispered as her struggles died down, "Don't do this…fight it…" Her struggles ceased for only a moment as Hercules relaxed before she suddenly struggled with him again, "Fight it!" he shouted, "You're stronger than this!"

Something in Ari snapped as she pulled back suddenly, staring at Hercules, "Hercules?" she whispered shakily, her eyes betraying the fear she felt. He smiled gently, slowly letting go of the sai. He was about to speak but Ari lashed out, punching him across the face with the hilt of her sai, knocking him out. She stood slowly, eyeing his motionless body before her gaze traveled to the weapon in the pillar and then to the one in her hand. She quickly dropped the sword and backed away. Her hands went to the sides of her head, a terrible headache plaguing her as memories of what had happened, of what had been done to her, flooded her mind. She started crying, not from the pain of what had been done to her…but of what she had just done to Hercules. She looked around the room…she…she couldn't stay there any more! She ran right out of the room…leaving Hercules lying there only to wake when Jason and Iolaus would find him as they finished fighting the soldiers and grew worried…


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Kora huffed as she sat gruffly on a stool behind her bar. It had been a long, long day, so many customers! She smiled thankfully at Iolaus; he had really stepped up and helped her out. Jason and Lilith had tried to help to…but they were more of the cause she had so much to do. There was some sort of big test at the Academy and Jason and Lilith had suggested everyone go to Kora's to celebrate. And Hercules…she didn't know. She looked around and was shocked at what she saw. Hercules was sitting in the far corner, in the back…the same spot he had been when he first arrived there hours ago! She squinted a little; barely able to make out the split lip he was sporting, what happened?

"Woo," Iolaus said as he plopped down next to her, removing his apron in the process, "I am exhausted."

Kora's attention was back on him, but soon left as she watched the students filing out to head back to the Academy. She saw Lilith and Jason leading a bunch of the regulars out the door…and that's when it struck her, "Iolaus…" she started, "Where's Ari?" She hadn't seen the girl in a little over a month, "Does she not like the service here or something?"

Iolaus' grin faded immediately, "Oh…uh…" he sighed, how would he explain it, "She…disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Kora asked skeptically.

"Yeah…we all…got into a disagreement with her…and she left…" he explained.

"A disagreement? About what?"

Iolaus sighed again, "Her parents dedicated her to Ares…"

"No!" she shouted, shocked, "Ares?" That had to suck. She wasn't thrilled working under Artemis, but still…it was better than Ares.

Iolaus nodded, "Apparently, her parents did that to her sister Alba with Apollo, and with Artemis for her brother Jericho and…"

"Wait a minute," she interrupted, "Jericho of Dinaria?"

Iolaus nodded, "Yeah…you know him?"

"I've worked with him a few times," she said nodding, "I can't believe Ari is his sister…how did I not realize it?" she started, talking somewhat to herself, "He always talked about how much his sister hated Ares…"

Iolaus inwardly groaned, was it just them who didn't know that Ari hated Ares? It seemed so…had they just talked to Cheiron…or even Kora, they would have realized that Ari would never willingly join him.

"So she just left?" Kora asked, getting back on topic.

Iolaus nodded and shrugged at the same time, "Ares captured her…"

"No!" Kora shouted, drawing the attention of nearly everyone who was still there. Iolaus nodded, "We have to save her! I'll…I'll talk to Artemis or something, we have to…"

Iolaus shook his head, pulling her back into the seat she'd jumped out of, "We found her…" he started, not sure if he wanted to continue seeing the relieved look on Kora's face, "But…not all of her…" She stared at him confused, "Ares…he did something to her…made her think we wanted to hurt her…"

"How?" she asked.

Iolaus bit his lip, "Morpheus…he came to see Hercules a day or two ago…Ares hired him to plant dreams in Ari's head…make her think Hercules wanted to kill her…" he looked away, "He told us that Ares had also told the gods that Ari was…slandering their names…and they wanted punishment…"

"Oh no…" Kora whispered. The fury of the gods was well known; she knew how they'd react, how they probably did react. She would have to tell Artemis about this…

Iolaus nodded, "Herc was the one who found her…he had to fight her…" he glanced over at his friend, who was still sitting there just staring at nothing at all, "We don't know what happened…Herc was unconscious when we found him…Ari was gone." He sighed, "Hercules blames himself…"

Kora shook her head…it was horrible, what had happened…she didn't blame Hercules for anything that happened, she blamed Ares…he was always responsible for all the problems around here. She was worried about Hercules, of course, the guilt must be eating away at him…that much was obvious, but she was really worried about Ari. She hoped that Ares hadn't found her…that Ari had gotten away. She made a note to talk with Artemis and ask her to look out for the girl.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by Iolaus getting up, saying that he had to get back to the Academy. She watched as he went over to Hercules and shook him out of his thoughts and they both walked out. She looked around, the space was empty…everyone had left. She sighed, she better close up…the sooner she did that, the sooner she could talk with Artemis. She shut the main doors first, then went to shut the shutters. She was about to head out the back when a soft knock came from the door. She paused, unsure of whether she had actually heard a knock or if it were just her mind playing tricks on her. But when the knock sounded again, she made her way back to the doors.

"We're closed!" she shouted through the thick wood. When there was no reply, she opened the door slightly to see if anyone was there. What she saw shocked her. She threw the door open and stared in shock at the weary, travel worn, girl before her.

"Ari!"


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Two days later would find Hercules running a break neck speed towards Kora's, a small bit of paper clenched firmly in his hand. He didn't stop for anything, not when he nearly ran into Feducius, not when one of his fellow students called out to him, not when he ran into a man walking down the road. All he could see was Kora's in the distance and all he knew was that he had to get there as soon as possible.

He ran to the door, which was locked. That was strange; Kora's was usually always open…but not now. He knocked on the door. Why would Kora send him a note telling him that he had to get there now and then lock the doors? He knocked harder, more insistently till he heard the locks being opened.

Kora stood before him, a soft smile on her face, "Hey Hercules," she said before holding the door open for him, "Come in."

He stepped in, fear in his eyes, "What's wrong?" he asked quickly, by the sound of her note, she was really in trouble.

Her smile grew, "Nothing's wrong," she said, rolling her eyes, "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" he asked somewhat stunned…he hadn't been expecting that.

She nodded, "Wait here."

And with that, she walked up the stairs, leaving Hercules all by himself. He turned and leaned on the bar counter, his heart was racing. He thought she was in danger by the sound of her note…but she wasn't…he didn't know whether to be angry or relieved.

"Et hem," a voice sounded from behind him. He turned to see Kora…standing next to…Ari…

His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. Her arms were covered by a small togaish dress, most likely belonging to Kora, so he couldn't see her arms. But her face had healed nicely; the cuts that haunted his dreams had faded. The silver of her eyes shining brighter than he remembered…this time with life in them…but still dimmed with guilt.

"Ari?" he whispered, still staring at her. He hadn't even noticed that Kora had left the room.

"Hi…" she whispered as well, her voice slightly hoarse.

He took a step towards her, "Are you…ok?"

She nodded slightly, looking away before making herself look up at him. Her eyes filled with guilt as she slowly reached out and brushed her fingers over his almost healed split lip, "Sorry…"

He smiled, "It's alright," he said softly, "Takes a lot to hurt me."

She smiled as well, though more hesitant than him. She then did something that caused him to stumble back a little, she launched himself into his arms…not that he was complaining. He smiled into her neck, hugging her tighter as he felt something wet on his shoulder…she was crying. "I'm so sorry!" she cried into his shoulder.

"For what?" he asked.

She let out a strangled sob, "Lying to you…fighting you…hurting you…"

"Well, in all fairness," he started, "I did that to you too…well, minus the lying…but I didn't trust you so I guess we're even…"

He laughed, soon getting a laugh out of her as well. He pulled back, smiling at her before slowly leaning in and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Oh that is so disgusting!" Ares said as he watched the two kiss through the open windows outside the eatery. He shook his head in disappointment…that girl would have made a fine priestess if she hadn't chosen a lowly half blood…

He was about to flame out when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around about ready to snap at whomever had touched him but stopped short when he saw the other gods standing before him…staring at him…angrily…

The End

A/N - Awww...it's over...needless to say Ari and Herc made up and it ends happily ever after...especially since Ares is in trouble lol.


End file.
